<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Chess Alone by unofficial_thespian_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673781">Playing Chess Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficial_thespian_lesbian/pseuds/unofficial_thespian_lesbian'>unofficial_thespian_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, Marvin (Falsettos) - Freeform, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Whizzer Brown - Freeform, he leaves jason :(((, idk what tags to use im tired, kind of, marvin/whizzer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficial_thespian_lesbian/pseuds/unofficial_thespian_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Jason likes playing chess alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Chess Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Click!</i>
</p>
<p>“Checkmate!” Jason declared with a prideful grin, drawing his hand away from his last move; a rook that had cornered his dad’s king with Jason’s queen. The black and white board was nearly empty- both had put up a courageous fight- but Jason had ultimately won in the end.</p>
<p>Trina had, somehow, convinced Marvin to sit down and play a game or two of chess with Jason. She accused him of being out too often, so he had agreed with faux-enthusiasm. He just didn’t realize <i>losing</i> a game of chess would be included.</p>
<p>He watched his father, hoping for some sort of reaction. Perhaps a <i>“Good job, kid!”</i> or a pat on the back. Either or would be nice, after all, Jason was positive he had never beat his dad prior to just then. Instead, Marvin looked on in a frustrated silence.</p>
<p>“I- You- I’m just out of practice,” he sputtered, face contorted into a look of confusion and shock. Jason’s shoulders slumped. Out of practice? That was all? Jason had been playing for a few years now, and to his dismay, Marvin always won. He was beyond proud of himself that he <i>finally</i> won a game, and this is what his dad decides to say?</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that!” Jason said, folding his arms across his chest, “I won fair and square!” Marvin scoffed, pointedly setting the pieces back up, “Whatever, let’s just play again.” </p>
<p>“Again?” Jason echoed. It was his turn to be confused. His dad never had time for a second game. Marvin nodded slowly, “Y’know? A rematch?” Jason rolled his eyes, "I know what a rematch is, I’m not stupid.” Marvin pursed his lips, briefly wondering where he got that attitude from. He’d be quick to put the blame on Trina, but anyone else would tell you it was certainly from Marvin. “I didn’t expect you to <i>want</i> to play again,” Jason muttered.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Chess is fun, we both like chess, of course I-”</p>
<p>Marvin was cut off by the sound of his phone, followed by the buzz of a notification, although he simply disregarded it. 
“Just go Jason, of course I want to play another game,” he waved his hand dismissively, gesturing for Jason to make his move. The boy sighed and reluctantly pushed forward a pawn. Jason could just leave. He could say he won the previous game and leave his dad wondering as to why he was beaten by a 10 year old at chess. </p>
<p>He didn’t. Marvin was always leaving, and Jason wasn’t going to do the same. </p>
<p>Marvin takes his turn, also moving a pawn forward. His phone goes off again, yet it is ignored once more.
The cycle repeats as they continue playing, silence between the father and son, which was only broken by the ever-persistent buzz of Marvin’s phone.</p>
<p><i>Click</i>
	Another notification. Jason moves a bishop to capture one of Marvin’s rooks, reaching to take it off the board.</p>
<p><i>Click</i>
	Jason looked up at his dad, eyebrows furrowed. Why wasn’t he answering his phone? Marvin grimaced and hesitantly moved forward a pawn. He could check it later.</p>
<p><i>Click</i>
	Marvin tapped the edge of the table, ignoring yet another notification. He was obviously busy and wouldn’t be able to get back to whoever was texting him at the moment. Marvin wanted to prove to Trina he could spend time with Jason, and if it meant- reluctantly- shoving down his pride and losing a game of chess, so be it. 

</p>
<p><i>Click</i>
	“Jesus christ!” Marvin finally huffed, yanking his phone out of one of his pockets. He is met with multiple messages from, not a coworker like he had hoped, but Whizzer. His gaze softens and he swipes to open his missed messages. Marvin couldn’t think of a reason for Whizzer to text him so many times, unless something had happened.</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: hey marv, im at the restaurant 5:03</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: either you got stuck in traffic or died in a car accident. you arent late ever and im here early, whats the deal?  5:13</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: maararrrararav, seriously, get your fine ass here now, its freezing and im about to 
have dinner by myself 5:18</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: marv 5:25</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: handsome ;) 5:30</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: marvin 5:40</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: i find it hard to believe youd miss something like this? 5:47</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Whizzer: ill be at my apartment, im too pretty to get frostbite 6:01</i>
</p>
<p>“Dad? Dad! It’s your turn,” Jason’s voice finally seemed to register with the dazed Marvin, who looked up at his son with a somewhat panicked expression. 
“Uh- Right, um, kid,” Marvin was already getting to his feet, pocketing his phone into the back pocket of his khakis, “Something happened at work, they need me to go in. Tell your mom that, okay?” Jason didn’t have time to protest, question, or just say anything. Marvin stood there, racking his brain for anything else he could possibly say, but just left without another word, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack and out the front door within seconds.</p>
<p>Jason studied the chess board with a blank stare. Marvin didn’t even bother pushing in his chair. One moment he was there, and the next he was hurrying out the door, jacket in hand. No <i>“We’ll continue later, sorry kid.”</i> No <i>“Good game Jason, you’ve improved!”</i> Nothing except an <i>“I have to go, tell your mom I’ll be back later.”</i></p>
<p>Jason swiped his arm across the board, the mix of black and white pieces clattering across the floor. His chest heaved and tears threatened to fall.</p>
<p>“Oh look dad,” he said bitterly, looking at the mess around him, “You won.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an idea I had and shared with people in two different RPs, but it started writing itself and here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>